Clases de arte
by MXM's Holic
Summary: Calma Matt... dibujar no es tan malo... no con un modelo como ese. LEMON


Bien... llegué otra vez... sé que esto les parecerá algo extraño, y por favor no pregunten de dónde salió... sólo... disfruten el lemon... ¡Oh demonios arruiné la sorpresa! Ya que seguramente lo vieron en el pequeño cartel que dice 'Rated M'.

Disclaimer: si Death Note me perteneciera, sólo habría yaoi y lemon... LOL.

Advertencia: YAOI!!! Y hemorragia nasal de la autora... ¡Traigan pañuelos descartables! ¡Yay!

Pues ahí les va...

Clases de arte

Maldita sea... no puedo creer que esto sea considerado una materia... ¿Es que acaso no somos superdotados, demonios? ¿Qué tienen que ver las artes plásticas con toda la teoría avanzada de nuestras clases? ¡Yo no soy Picasso! ¡Yo sólo soy un hacker! No me molestaría si me dijeran que me esforzara en estudiar literatura pero ¿Esto? El maldito de Roger me amenazó con quitarme mis videojuegos y mis cigarrillos si no accedía a tomar y aprobar la clase de arte... Maldito viejo.

_Calma Matt... todo saldrá bien._

Estos eran los pensamientos de Matt cuando se enteró de tendría que unirse a la clase de arte y aprobarla para mantener sus malos hábitos. Él no solía exasperarse de esa manera, a menos que los cigarrillos o su preciada PSP entraran en el juego. ¿En qué estaba pensando al desafiar a Roger? Oh sí, pensó que solamente le asignaría otra docena de libros para leer...

Lástima... leer no era lo mismo que dibujar para Mail Jeevas. Mail Jeevas apestaba con los lápices... o más bien, jamás se propuso dejar de apestar y aquello seguramente le jugaría en contra en esta ocasión.

Entró en su nuevo supuesto salón de clases con una expresión de aburrición en su rostro, cosa que no puso de muy buen humor a su profesora, pero en realidad eso era lo que menos le importaba. Linda le sonrió cálidamente y le pidió que se siente a su lado. Matt, al no tener una mejor opción, se dejó caer en la silla con pereza y hastío recibiendo una mirada extrañamente divertida de parte de Linda. Él sabía bien que le gustaba a esa estúpida chica, pero decidió ignorarlo desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

"Muy bien clase, la próxima semana comenzaremos a trabajar con la figura humana. Para ello, y por qué no, para hacerlo más interesante, tendrán la oportunidad de escoger a cualquier persona del orfanato como modelo. La persona que acumule más votos, será convocada en nuestro próximo encuentro." Dijo la señora Dwel mientras se acercaba a Matt. "Espero que TODOS participen." Dijo enfatizando la palabra 'todos' al ver la enorme falta de interés del pelirrojo. Entonces la profesora pasó repartiendo pequeños trozos de papel para que los chicos hicieran su elección. Matt tomó su lápiz con indecisión y pensó por uno momentos. Una vez que ya tuvo el nombre en mente, observó uno de los apuntes de Linda y copiando con cuidado el patrón de caracteres escribió 'Mello' y doblándolo se lo pasó a la chica que se ponía de pie en ese momento.

"¿Puedes dejarlo por mí?" dijo amablemente notando que ella se dirigía al escritorio de la señora Dwel para entregar su voto.

"Seguro." Respondió sonriendo.

Si hago su letra, nadie sospechará que quien lo escogió fui yo... es una buena broma, cuando lean los papeles y encuentren su nombre allí se reirán hasta caer desmayados. Además, serviría de venganza por lo que le hizo a mis googles la semana pasada. Pensó sonriendo maliciosamente... como él nunca o hacía.

La campana resonó estruendosamente en los pasillos y todos los allí presentes comenzaron a abandonar el aula. Matt se dirigió a su habitación, seguramente Mello lo esperaría allí.

"¿Y tú dónde demonios estabas? Te salteaste la clase de bioquímica." Escupió en rubio ni bien atravesó la puerta con una expresión de enfado en los ojos... esos azules y hermosos ojos. Matt no podía evitar perderse en ellos cada vez que el contacto visual era directo y firme, no podía evitar sentir cómo la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas, no podía evitar que su corazón se acelerara... no podía evitar amar a Mello. Pero no era aconsejable pensar el ello ahora, Mello estaba enfadado y él aún no había respondido.

"Am... Roger me descubrió fumando en el baño y me ordenó ir a clases de arte... me dijo que sólo puedo fumar afuera, pero ya sabes cómo es la abstinencia." Dijo suspirando y enterrando sus dedos entre sus rojos y suaves cabellos.

"¿Tú? ¿Dibujando? ¡Ha! Quiero verlo." Se burló Mello.

"Gracias por el apoyo moral..."_ veremos quien ríe al último._

"Cuando quieras." Respondió el ojiazul mientras mordía su chocolate y volteaba la página de la novela que leía en ese momento.

La semana siguiente se suponía que revelarían la identidad del modelo que 'ayudaría' a la clase. El gamer tenía el ligero presentimiento de que todo se tornaría extraño e incómodo... pero que valdría la pena, ya que leerían los votos en el desayuno y frente a todos.

Todos despertaban en Wammy's House era el gran día de Matt, jamás le había jugado una broma a su amigo y a falta de originalidad escribió su nombre en el papel aquel día.

Una alarma no sonó en una de las habitaciones del orfanato, un chico pelirrojo no despertó a tiempo para el desayuno... ese mismo chico pelirrojo se arrepentiría.

En el comedor común todos hablaban y hacían ruido, todos menos un chic rubio sentado solo en una de las mesas delanteras comiendo una barra de chocolate _Quizá debí despertarlo... pero se veía bien dormido_ pensó lamiendo su chocolate.De pronto se oyó una voz en los parlantes que se encontraban en las esquinas del gran salón.

"Buenos días alumnos... este es un mensaje especial para los estudiantes de la clase de artes plásticas. A continuación se leerán los votos para anunciar quién será el modelo para la clase de hoy." Era Watari.

"Que estupidez..." musitó con la vista perdida el chico rubio.

"Un voto para Linda... otro para Near... otro para Linda... uno para... para... ¿Mello?"

"¿Qué demonios?"dijo poniéndose de pié.

"El siguiente es para Mello... otro más para Mello... Mello... Mello... Mello... una más para Mello..." y así continuó por unos momentos más intercalando allí dos o tres votos para Near, Linda y uno de los chicos de Psicología. "Bien... creo que no hace falta decir quien ganó... Mello, si estás escuchando el mensaje, en el segundo período te presentarás en el salón de artes plásticas." Concluyó Watari. _¡Maldición!_ Dijo en su fuero interno mientras salía del comedor._ Esperen un minuto... ¿Esa no es la clase a la que tiene que ir Matt?_ Sonrió como un niño que planeaba una travesura._ Esto será... interesante._

el chico pelirrojo despertó y por poco sufre de un paro cardíaco al ver el reloj... había dormido por todo el primer período... comenzó a vestirse rápidamente. Se dirigió al subsuelo de Wammy's corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo donde se encontraba la sala de educación artística. _Diablos... ¿Qué más puedo hacer? De todas formas ya estoy aquí... tendré que hacer el esfuerzo._ Pensó mientras entraba en el salón y tomaba su grafito y su hoja. Recorrió la habitación con sus ojos detrás de sus googles naranjas. _ No hay ventanas... no lo había notado... qué extraño._

"¡Buenos días clase! ¿Cómo se encuentran hoy?"

"Si pudiera tan sólo disparar en mi cabeza..." susurró Matt.

"Bien... nuestro modelo llegará en cualquier momento."

_Seguramente escogieron a una chica de cabello largo, buen cuerpo y falta de cerebro... esto apesta y para terminar de joder, no vi la cara que puso Mello cuando dijeron su nombre en los altavoces... mierda._ De dijo con fastidio.

_¿En realidad hay un sofá en medio de la clase? Diablos... esto sí que es ridículo._ Pensó Matt observando el reloj como esperando que el tiempo pasará con menos lentitud. Era inútil.

Ya estaba predicho que es resto del día sería un desperdicio, por lo que reacomodó sus googles frente a sus ojos, encendió su PSP ocultándola en bajo en escritorio y programándola en modo silencioso. La puerta se abrió estruendosamente algunas de las chicas no pudieron contener los suspiros. _Oh sí... olvidé que de las personas de este extraño salón, la mayoría son chicas. Seguramente nuestro modelo es algún tipo de adonis con poco cerebro también. _Se dijo a sí mismo, peroaún así, Matt no separó sus verdes ojos de la PSP, lo consideró otra perdida de tiempo...

"No pensé que accedería a presentarse. Más bien me pareció que reaccionaría con otro de sus famosos ataques temperamentales. Me alegra que haya aceptado, es muy amable." Susurró la docente al recién llegado.

"No me malentienda, no es amabilidad." Respondió aquella persona. Tenía una voz familiar, sin embargo, el pelirrojo no se dignó a levantar la mirada.

"¿Entonces a qué atribuiría su presencia en mi salón?"

"Chocolate... y algo de interés." siseó con hastío.

"Oh... ya veo. Puede quitarse la ropa y tomar la seda allí..." pronunció la señora Dwel señalando un pequeño vestidor improvisado en frente de a clase.

Matt se sentía traicionado por sus habilidades auditivas... ¿Acaso había escuchado la palabra 'chocolate'? eso no podía ser posible. También estaba seguro de haber oído a la profesora algo relacionado con quitarse la ropa... sus ojos se encontraron con el frente de la clase tan rápido como pensaba en estas cosas, pero el 'modelo' ya se encontraba 'quitándose la ropa'.

Definitivamente esto sería interesante.

"Alumnos, el día de hoy involucraremos la anatomía en el arte. Esto no será precisamente nudismo por motivos obvios, pero todos los rasgos físicos se notarán a la perfección de acuerdo con la posición que elijamos para hacerlo." Matt se sintió incómodo con la última frase que captó sus oídos de alguna manera. "Puedes salir." Demandó amablemente la mujer.

Todo cayó en un silencio más que sepulcral cuando el 'modelo' abandonó el vestidor. La mandíbula del pelirrojo corría peligro de desprenderse de su rostro y su PSP colisionó con el suelo de la manera más ruidosa._ ¡Maldita sea!_ Gritó en su fuero interno.

Cabellos rubios y lacios eran mecidos por la escasa brisa que corría dentro del lugar, su piel era tan suave y tersa que por un momento quiso acercar sus dedos a él y recorrerlo completamente. Aquella seda cubría las mejores partes de ese perfecto y firme cuerpo de movimientos felinos y seductores. En el momento en que volteó completamente, Matt sólo deseó raptarlo y violarlo. Esos azules, cristalinos y penetrantes ojos lo llamaban, esa mirada jamás cambiaría, siempre sintió que él lo provocaba a propósito... pero él no lo soportaría por mucho tiempo... sin duda perdería el control.

"Recuéstate en el sofá de la forma que encuentres más cómoda." Señaló la señora Dwel.

Mello sólo se expandió en el cómodo lecho, logrando aún así, cubrirse estratégicamente con la seda blanca que reposaba inocentemente desde su cintura hacia abajo, aunque dejando visible sus largas piernas. Hasta ese momento, el peso de su cuerpo descansaba en sus codos, pero luego se dejó caer echando hacia atrás su cabeza y dejando expuesto su cuello de la manera más pecaminosa. Matt quería gritar._ ¡Demonios, lo hace a propósito! El muy bastardo sabe que tarde o temprano intentaré violarlo en frente de todas estas personas. ¿Acaso no puede empeorar?_ Mello flexionó una de sus piernas, levantando levemente la suave tela que lo cubría para así exponer otra pequeña porción de piel de su muslo interno. _¡¡Si en caso hay un dios allí afuera, me odia!!_ No pudo evitar que sus jeans se ajustaran un poco, no pudo evitar querer tocarse, no pudo evitar querer recorrer con su lengua cada centímetro de esa piel.

Se limitó a sacar sus materiales y comenzar con el boceto lo más rápido posible, el tiempo no parecía pasar y el sólo maldecía al padre Tiempo. Una vez finalizadas las bases, comenzó con los detalles... esa era la parte más tortuosa; cada curva, cada pliegue de la tela, esos pequeños y pronunciados huesos en sus caderas, la forma en que se veía su cuello, sus gélidos ojos entrecerrados y sus rosados labios ligeramente abiertos simulando una expresión de placer. Matt no soportaría aquello por mucho tiempo.

La campana sonó._ Gracias al cielo..._

"Matt... Roger insiste en que te quedes por un momento para que termines tu trabajo." Demandó la profesora. "Lo siento Mello, ¿Te quedarías con él? Eres el modelo." _¡Mierda!_

"Como diga..." susurró con hastió retomando su posición en el sofá. _¡¡Mierda!!_

"Toma las llaves Matt, puedes cerrar la habitación para evitar disturbios... hay ocasiones en que odio el ruido mientras dibujo."_ Esto debe ser una jodida broma... _pensó recibiendo las llaves y dirigiéndose a la puerta del salón para cerrarla bajo llave justo después de que la señora Dwel abandonó el lugar.

"Estamos solos Matt..." susurró Mello juguetonamente.

"S-sí..."

"Ahora termina tu dibujo." Ordenó con seriedad. _Bastardo._

Pasaron solamente quince minutos y Matt ya había terminado su supuesta obra de arte, no quería concentrarse en los detalles, más bien quería hacer algo más... aún debía resolver su 'problema'. Dejó sus materiales de lado y comenzó a acercarse a Mello.

"¿Qué demonios haces?" cuestionó el rubio al ver la mirada lujuriosa del pelirrojo.

"Vamos Mel... tú lo provocaste." Colocó su cuerpo encima de él descendió con su manos hacia el miembro del rubio.

"Ahh... ngh... ¡Matt!" en ese mismo momento sus labios se unieron con violencia y poco tiempo después era Mello quien pedía acceso desesperadamente en la boca de Matt, quien ni por un solo segundo se negó. "Esto... e-esto es injusto Matt." Susurró mientras intentaba deshacerse de la camiseta a rayas de su amigo. De ninguna manera sería él único desnudo en esa habitación.

De repente, Matt descendió con su boca hacia el cuello de Mello y lo mordió con fuerza mientras éste le desajustaba los jeans. "Ah... vamos..." gimió Matt en un intento de quitarse esas molestas prendas. En un momento completamente inesperado, Mello cambió de lugares con Matt, quedando él arriba del pelirrojo y dejando besos en su pecho a medida que tomaba entre sus dedos la erección del pelirrojo logrando que liberara un gemido reprimido para no ser escuchado. Comenzó a dar caricias suaves y tortuosas tocando la punta con uno de sus dedos y presionando constantemente. Sin dejarlo ir, Mello se acercó a la boca de Matt t lo besó nuevamente para luego morder su labio inferior a lo que Matt llevaba sus manos otra vez al miembro de Mello repitiendo lo que el rubio le hacía. Mello comenzó a gemir al instante, pero luego se le ocurrió algo que seguramente agradaría a su compañero. Sin aviso alguno se puso de pié por unos momentos y abrió sus piernas colocando sus rodillas una a cada lado de la cabeza de Matt , sosteniendo su peso en sus manos a cada lado de la cintura del pelirrojo aún desconcertado por tales acciones... 69.

"¿Q-qué... ¡Ah!" los labios de Mello se cerraron de pronto en la erección de Matt imposibilitándole emitir otra palabra al liberar un sonoro jadeo. El rubio succionaba y lamía con violencia mientras Matt suspiraba y trataba de pensar_ Debo... se supone que debo... hacer lo mismo... pero, no puedo concertarme maldición_.

Intentando dejar de lado sus pensamientos, casi como un reflejo, tomó las caderas de Mello y lo atrajo hacia sí colocándose su miembro entre los labios y succionando débilmente debido al placer que sentía.

"Ah... Matt... n-no... no te detengas…" pronunció Mello. Tomado con sus dedos la base de Matt y friccionando con fuerza a medida que las succiones que le daba el pelirrojo se volvían más intensas y salvajes, tanto que no pudo evitar dar una rápida y suave estocada en la boca de su compañero... Matt por supuesto aprovechó el momento en que Mello gimió con más volumen para dar una pequeña embestida en su boca incitándolo a continuar con lo que hacía minutos atrás.

Ambos gemían incontroladamente mientras sus bocas se deslizaban con lujuria y sensualidad en los miembros. Las vibraciones de sus gemidos ahogados proporcionaban una sensación orgásmica en ellos haciendo que perdieran lo que les quedaba de cordura en aquel desenfrenado acto. Sus lenguas se movían con maestría y rapidez, sus manos tocaba y acariciaban cada centímetro de piel.

"Ahh... mmah... Matt... no lo soporto m-más…" susurró el rubio.

"Yo... oh dios... ah... tampoco..." respondió el pelirrojo.

Ni bien terminaron de hablar ambos de corrieron llenando sus bocas de líquido blanco y algo espeso que ninguno se negó a lames t tragar como si se tratara de un manjar. Al instante se reacomodaron y comenzaron a besarse con debilidad y cansancio hasta quedar abrazados y en silencio.

"¿Matt?"

"Ahá..."

"¿Cuál es la siguiente materia?"

"Anatomía creo..."

"Genial."

¡YAY! ¡Mi primer sesenta y nueve! Espero haberlo escrito bien O_o... ¡Y que les haya gustado por supuesto! Dejen reviews y comentarios lindos... un enorme beso de chocolate para todos los que leen mis divagaciones pervertidas mentales!!!

Kisses MXM's Holic :3


End file.
